ShokuSexy No Soma
by l Hypocrisy l
Summary: In the Shokugeki Universe... there are just too many beautiful girls to only pick one. Even minor characters need love too! So why not just choose them all? Soma Harem Challenge! Lets Do It! Soma X ALL Girls. Please read on own accord. RATED M!
1. Harem Guide

Warning/ **Harem Guide** :

Please do not take this story seriously. This is a crack-harem adult fanfic for the perverse like me I guess. I wanted to write something fun but also sexy and stray away from the norm. I also wanted to give the other female casts from Shokugeki no Soma some love, even some of the really minor ones.

 **These chapters are not intended to be taken seriously at all and the length of them will vary depending on how I feel.**

Every chapter will consist of a different character having some form of relations or the other with Sōma.

 **I will still be working on my real story, which will be for all ages (still writing up the plot), but this is just something to keep me writing. As of right now, I'm having some troubles thinking up certain scenarios. Remember a good story is only as good as its plot so I need to make sure it's well done. Please bear with me.**

I will be using practically every female in the manga/anime involved in some sexy time with Sōma. I already wrote down a list of about twenty-three girls. Some I might include together so this might not be a twenty-three-chapter story. I want to try and write a situation with Soma and every female.

Why Soma? Well… he's just badass! To me, he's one of the best protagonist's I've seen in a long time. Probably since Monkey D. Luffy. I feel like you can put Sōma in any anime/manga, and just his sheer badassness will make him a fan favorite. Yes I just made up a word for him. Because that's how cool Soma is. BADASSNESS! DEAL WITH IT!

Obviously I am a die hard **Sorina fan, Erina X Soma!** So sometimes, I might throw in some Sorina love in chapters hahah. I can't help it, but I won't over do it. That's my only warning, but that's that.

This page will also be continuously updated along with the story. As I write a chapter featuring a certain female, they will be listed here and the chapter in which the character shows up will be by the characters name. This is my own personal challenge, for myself, and I came up with the idea a while ago. I played with it in my head and now I've decided to do it. I hope I can actually accomplish this!

* * *

 **Soma's Harem Live Count**

Updated As Of December 22nd, 2015

 **Minegasaki YAEKO** \- Chapter 1

 **Hōjō MIYOKO** \- Chapter 2

 **Nakiri ALICE** \- Chapter 3 (Up Next)

 **Nakiri LEONORA** \- Chapter 3 (Up Next)

 **Arato HISAKO** \- Chapter 4 (In Queue)


	2. The Urban Life Planner Returns

ShokuSexy No Sōma: Harem Challenge

 **Chapter 1**

 _The Urban Life Planner Returns_

Now reaching about closing time, Yukihira Sōma made his way to the front door and flipped the "Open" sign to now "Closed."

Making his way back behind the kitchen counter to clean up, he heard a ring at the door signaling someone was coming in.

Sōma sighed, he hated turning down customers but "closed" means "closed." And if he just kept accepting people after closing time, he would be here all night. He had learned this the hard way, back when he was just a boy working alongside his dad in this very shop.

"Sorry, we're done taking orders for the day," Sōma waved off, not even bothering to turn around. He had dishes to wash.

"Neyyyy boy, is that how you treat a guest?"

A smooth and familiar sultry voice catching his attention, Sōma turned around to see a face he thought he would have never seen again.

There now locking the door behind her, stood Minegasaki Yaeko, the Urban Life planner whom had once tried to close down his family restaurant. She looked exactly how he had last seen her those few years ago. Time was clearly something that did not affect her it seems. Her purple bangs were still shoulder length, and she was wearing her typical business suit, you know, the one that could barely contain her overly voluptuous body. Her black blazer and white blouse did it's best to keep her breasts from jumping out of her chest and that tight little skirt she had on was practically stretched to the limits, fighting hard to contain her deviously thick thighs.

The woman in front of him had a body that was oozing off sex appeal.

 _And she knew how to use it to her advantage too._

Taking slow sexy steps, she strutted closer to the boy, her tits bouncing with every subtle movement she took.

"Y-You! You're that business lady! Wow, haven't seen you in a long time... Didn't we have a deal that you wouldn't target Yukihira anymore?"

"Hey-hey boy, no need to worry," Yaeko said as she finally took a seat by the counter, and gave the red head a small sexy smile. "I'm not here to target your little shop. In case you haven't noticed, none of my bodyguards are with me either…"

Sōma raised a curious brow but did acknowledge that she was alone.

"So what brings you to restaurant Yukihira then business lady?"

"D-Don't call me business lady! My name Minegasaki Yaeko, or have your forgotten!" she replied hotly, instantly becoming a little bit flustered. "I can't believe you forgot my name! It's Yaeko! Remember it!"

Sōma chuckled at her little out burst, yep, this was the same self-centered woman he met those years ago.

"Sorry, that day, if I remember correctly... I burnt your business card without even really looking at it." He gave her a small smile. "I now know your name, but I'll still call you business lady," he teased.

Yaeko couldn't help but blush and instinctively looked away, crossing her arms and legs. She was being treated like some child. This insolent brat… he's exactly how she remembered him. "A-Anyways, to answer your question… I-I was just hungry is all… I-I just wanted to see how you –I mean your shop! …was doing."

She quickly caught herself. She was definitely not here for the boy; at least she did not want him to know that, and she could barely even admit that to herself. However, deep down she secretly was. Since that day he rocked her palate, she was never the same again. Since that day… every dish she's consumed had left her taste buds unsatisfied. Not just her mouth though… her body. Her whole being was left wanting. She wanted more, and at first she was embarrassed to admit it. But after a week, she had returned to find that the shop was closed down.

 _This only made her need for him grow._

She was so disappointed though. After he had just fended off her, how could they just close like that! However, hearing from one of the locals passing by, she was informed that the restaurant had not technically closed. Instead it was on hold, and that the boy had gone to some elite cooking school. So whenever Yaeko was in the area, she made it her mission to at least come by and see if the store was open. However it always seemed to be closed. By chance, she was in the area today and even though it felt hopeless, something in her gut told her to come by and check. When she saw a small light coming from inside the shop, her heart practically skipped out of her chest and she would be damned if she let this chance slip by to see him again!

Starting to overthink things, Yaeko began to fidget with the tips of her tight skirt and legs began to shiver as she realized she never really thought through what she was going to do once she actually found him again. Sōma looked at her curiously and gave her a charming smirk. Yaeko blushed and glared at him, though his smile made the place between her legs go hot. How a boy could make a grown woman like her quiver like some schoolgirl was beyond her.

As Yaeko started to sit there becoming more aware of her actions, she started to realize they barely knew each other. She couldn't even explain the feelings she had. If she did, she would come across like some stalker or something. She was already trespassing borderline cougar status right now, preying on the young boy. She sighed. What was she doing?

"Please…" she said lowly seeming to have come to her senses. The tone from her typical domineering businesswoman voice completely shifting to a more subdued one. It even lost the sexiness it once held, as it now just sounded desperate. "I would just like one dish. I'll leave after that."

Her head was bowed and she looked fragile in Sōma's eyes.

Even though Yukihira was closed, Sōma just couldn't turn down a customer like that, especially a woman. And even if the female before him did at one point try to close down his family store, she had held her word and never targeted his father's restaurant again.

Lighting up the stove and pulling out a pan, Sōma gave her his full attention. "What would you like to eat?" He then flashed her an award-winning smile and Yaeko couldn't deny it made her heart flutter.

 _God this boy… He sure has a knack for making woman like her melt._

"Anything… as long as it's made by you," she practically whispered that last part. She couldn't believe she even said that, and was thankful that it seemed like Sōma did not hear her. She had come in with the intent to seduce him, but now all she wanted was just his kindness.

The boy nodded and began to fix something up for her.

* * *

Sighing loudly, Yaeko slouched in her seat and rested her head on the table completely satisfied. She was well aware she was being completely un-lady like, however his food made her whole body feel so complete. She didn't even have the strength to sit properly. She just looked at him in a dreamy state while resting sloppily on the kitchen counter.

She had wanted to see him, and to taste his cooking for such a long time… and finally, after waiting about two years, she finally got what she was longing for. She was in heaven.

Sōma pulled up a seat on the opposite side of the counter and smiled at her boyishly.

"Aren't you easy to please," he teased.

"S-Shut up… you're lucky I like your cooking!" God she was acting so immaturely. This boy made her lose her cool whenever she was around him. Yukihira Sōma… he was the boy that taught her the meaning of a foodgasm… was that even a word? She had no idea. All she knew was that it happened, and he made her have it. And ever since then, she had wanted nothing more than to make him hers.

"I'm glad your cooking did not disappoint. I can't even believe I'm saying this but it feels like it's even gotten better…" she said wearily. The dish she had just eaten had practically sent her to heaven.

Sōma smiled at her compliment. "Well it has definitely gotten better since we last met. As a chef, I would be ashamed if my cooking has not improved since then. And I never disappoint!"

Yaeko shook her head at his cockiness and looked up at the ceiling. "If only all the men in my life were like you, boy. Every man I've ever known has disappointed me… they're all spineless cowards and cheats!"

Sōma cocked his head to the side, perplexed at her view on men. "Sounds like you pick the wrong guys then. You should make better choices."

Yaeko looked back at Sōma and glared. "I-I do not pick wrong men! It's… It's just that… I don't know! Men are stupid!"

Sōma laughed at her outburst, and now noticing she had completely finished her food, picked up her plate and started to make his way to the back. "Don't worry Yaeko, you'll find your guy someday. And as a pick-me-up, don't worry about the bill. This one is on the house." He winked at her and then left the satisfied woman sitting there with a look of pure awe on her face.

As the elder woman watched Sōma clean her dishes, she couldn't help the heat building up inside her body. She was already over-the-moon from his cooking. But by him just now calling her by name, treating her like a man her age… it was causing her initial thoughts of seducing him to arise again.

She continued to look at the boy… no man! He was no longer a boy in her eyes. He had grown up well since she last saw him. What was he now? In his late teens? He couldn't be in his early twenties right? And he didn't even charge her for the meal…

… _Yukihira Sōma._

 _She wanted him now more than ever!_

Getting up from her seat, Yaeko unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse making her lacy black bra show even more prominently than before. She then hiked up her skirt a little bit higher, so a little bit of her ass was hanging out below the tight fabric.

' _Fuck it!'_ she thought. She didn't even care anymore. If what she was about to do classified her as being a cougar, then Sōma was about to be her cub.

Sexily making her way over to Sōma, the boy was too preoccupied with the dishes in front of him or else he would have heard the nearing sounds coming from the clicks of her heels. Now having completely snuck up on him, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. This in turn caught the boy completely off guard, causing him to slightly jump at the unexpected touch. He almost dropped the dish he was cleaning when he felt her hands reach for his crotch and squeezed.

Alarmed, Sōma turned his head to find her now sucking on the crook of his neck. "H-Hey, business lady! What are you doing?!"

"Don't call me business lady... Call me Yaeko like you did before," she said hotly, her voice oozing with sex. The purple-haired woman then squeezed his waist possessively, pressing her large breasts harder onto his back. Sōma couldn't fight the light blush forming on his features as the heat from her breasts and the warmth of her hands on his crotch was putting him into a semi-excited state.

"Y-Yaeko…" Sōma said her name slowly. He tried to control himself and he swallowed a breath he didn't know he was holding. Putting the last of the dishes needing to be washed down and wiping his hands on a nearby cloth, he turned around while still in the woman's grasp. Her hardened breasts were now pushing up against his chest and their faces merely inches apart. "I think you're making a mistake, listen let's talk about this…"

She didn't want for him to continue. She did not want to hear it.

 _Minegasaki Yaeko had already made up her mind._

"I've made tons of mistakes in my life," she started. She moved her face even closer to his, her breath now radiating off the handsome boy's face. One of her hands made it back to his crotch and she gave his semi-hard member a squeeze. "One more won't hurt..."

She then kissed him passionately. A kissed filled with so much need and want; it oozed from her lips right onto Sōma. At this moment, she did not care for anything. So what if she was seducing him! All she knew was that this boy, no man… she wanted him!

 _She needed him!_

Sōma at first tried to restrain himself from giving in to Yaeko's kiss and wandering hands but she was just too dominant. Having spent a few moments resisting her, his body was starting to betray him. His cock was pulsing now between her experienced slender fingers and he found his will breaking ever so slightly. Upon giving a small opening in his mouth, Yaeko took advantage and forced her long tongue deep inside. Now an all out war, their tongues clashed like tidal waves against a rocky mountain terrain. Heated and fervent, they battled each other like wild beasts.

Sōma even found one of his hands moving to her voluptuous ass, squeezing her soft bum as they kissed. God she had a nice and meaty behind. And the fact that her skirt was riding up even higher as they grinded against each other while kissing, he was practically palming her panty-clad ass. He squeezed her bum tighter every time he found himself losing in their battle of tongues, as if that was going to help him win.

His other hand found their way underneath her shirt squeezing her large breasts protected by her lacy bra. Her nipples were so hard; he could feel them through the almost non-existent fabric. As their heated lustful kiss continued, Sōma groped her luscious behind and pinched her soft bouncing tits.

Yaeko moaned through their kiss, his surprise attack actually starting to make her feel weak. As he continued to assault her, Yaeko found herself on the losing side of their kissing.

Pulling away from him, a string of saliva connected the two, as if to remind them of what they had just done. Yaeko needed no reminders though, she was well aware she initiated all this and she looked at the red head lustfully. Both were now panting heavily, gasping for what little air they could get. She leaned back in, pressing against him and licked his lips, removing the small string of saliva that had just tied them to one another. She placed her legs between his and started to grind her crotch against his thighs.

"Please… just let me have this one night." She was so horny… she couldn't even believe it. God forget cougar, she felt like one of those milfs in an erotic video, seducing some random young and innocent boy.

Sōma watched her desperate eyes and sighed. God, he was also horny as hell, no thanks to the woman before him. She was without say beautiful, and he would be lying if he were to say he didn't want to fuck her senseless right now. And with her saying things like that… even someone as dense like him couldn't confuse what she meant. He could tell, she was completely throwing herself at him. All the power was in his hands now. What should he do?

His cock throbbed once more at the feeling of her soft thigh pushing up against it. Some squeezed his eyes in deliberation.

 _If for just tonight…_

"I-I… I can't provide you what you're looking for… but maybe… I could help to relieve some of your burdens…"

Looking directly into his eyes, she gave him a small smile. "T-Thank you…"

Giving her a reassuring kiss, more so for himself than to calm her, Sōma grabbed her hand and lead the woman upstairs to his room.

Closing the door behind him Yaeko jumped on to the bed pulling Sōma with her. She didn't even bother taking off any of her clothes. That would just take up time. They would find their way off her body some way or another.

The boy completely intoxicated by the sexualized woman before him kissed her feverishly as their tongues continued their battle from downstairs. Sōma was on top of her and grinded his body against her curvaceous one, his need now completely showing.

Yaeko let out a soft moan as she felt his hardened member though his pants rub against her crotch. Removing her hands from around his neck, she reached into his pants and once again started to stroke his penis.

Sōma groaned and Yaeko smirked through their kiss.

"You've grown up quite well… Sō. Ma." She was referring to that in more than one way. Sōma was sure of it. And the way his name rolled off her tongue, it just made him even harder.

This woman below him, her body was made for sex. He couldn't even hold himself back anymore. One hand reached for her ass again, loving how it felt between his fingers. He slipped his hand under her skirt and inside her panties, now groping her bare behind. His other hand started to make advances elsewhere, as it began to unbutton her blazer. Then removing her blouse as well, the only thing covering her breasts now was that fancy lace bra he felt earlier. Breaking away from their kiss, Sōma made his way downwards and easily popped one of her mounds out from behind her bra. He didn't even have to try hard, as the boob jumped out on its own almost invitingly. That's how big and juicy this woman's breast were. Without any further hesitation, he leaned in and took a bite.

Yaeko mewled at the new sense of pleasure and let the boy go wild on her cleavage. She looked at him with lust filled eyes and loved the hungry look he had on his face. Her breasts were her prized possession, and she was glad he was pleased with them. How she had dreamt of this day.

Many men had fallen victim to her, and she was an experienced woman in the world of sex. But something about this boy, it was like no other. His touch erased all memories of former lovers. As inexperienced as he was, he was making her into _HIS_ woman.

Sōma was hypnotized by her large chest, and at how soft they were. He sucked and played with them like a child, biting and toying with them as he pleased. He even went as far as to give her erected nipple a hard bite, which caused Yaeko to squeal in delight.

"B-Boy… if you keep at it like that, they're going to bruise!" She said through ragged breaths. Even though she was saying that, Sōma knew she was loving it.

He looked up at her innocently and rubbed the back of his head feigning embarrassment. "Sorry about that Yaeko, they're just so big and soft!" He then smirked evilly and pinched the same nipple he was just biting on which caused her let out another sexualized moan. "And when you let out sounds like that… I kind of got carried away."

Yaeko rolled her eyes playfully, but couldn't help but smile inwardly. He was learning how to please her… and fast. If this kept up any longer, she feared she would fall in love. She had to end this as fast as possible, and satisfy her dying need to be one with him now before she ended wanting to make this more than a fling.

"Let's move on to the main course…" Spreading her legs, the voluptuous woman below him revealed her most sacred area to the scar faced boy. Hiking up her tight business skirt so it was now at her waist, dripping wet laced panties that matched her bra greeted the boy.

The shorthaired woman was so hot for him that her panties looked as if they clung to her crotch for dear life. She was soaked and Sōma was surprised he hadn't noticed this earlier. Now actually giving it a good look, he could see her pussy lips throbbing, puffing in and out, crying for attention.

"Go ahead… have a taste," she whispered. She wanted his face on her pussy now! Sōma's cock was pulsing in his pants as he watched her beautiful honey pot leak with want for him. She was so perverse. She wanted him to taste her? Fine… guess he would have to oblige.

Putting his face now at her entrance Soma stuck his tongue out and gave the woman before him one hard lick, from the top of her panty-clad clit all the way down to end of her folds. The elder woman squealed at the newfound pleasure and Sōma took that as a sign for him to continue. He gently licked her wet snatch through her lace panties edging her further on. This in turned earned more moans from the woman who started to buck at his face.

Surprisingly, the taste was not bad. He never thought an older woman would taste so sweet. The liquid oozing out of her was also good; Sōma couldn't help but lick at every drop.

"Ughhhh!" Yaeko let out another lusty moan at his teasing tongue. "Boy… you cant just tease me like this! Pull my panties aside and eat me out now!"

Sōma blushed a little at her overly-exerted need for him, but he decided to please her, and did as the woman said. Pulling her wet panties down, Sōma eyed her damp flower, amazed at how clean and beautiful it looked. It showed signs of having been shaved a few days ago, as a light layer of hair was starting to form on top of her mound. Not that Sōma cared, to him, it looked absolutely edible.

Taking a deep breath, he shoved his face hard and rough into her needy snatch. Licking, sucking, giving teasing bites… he did it all. He kissed her pussy lips like a needy lover having gone far too long without his significant other..

The elder woman threw her head back, fully enjoying the friction his face gave to her lower lips. At any moment, she felt like she was going to explode from his tongue. She bucked her hips harder onto his face and placed a hand on his head to push him deeper into her.

However Sōma stopped liking her and Yaeko looked at him lustfully. "Sōmaaaa…" she whined.

"Sorry Yaeko… I can't take it anymore..."

Looking down from his dripping face, no doubt because of her juices, Yaeko saw Sōma fully erect and ready to go. His penis had jumped out of his boxers and the sheer hardness from the way it looked stressed his dying need to relieve himself.

She blushed and looked away. Her heart was leaping out of her chest at the fact that she was making him this horny. He in turn was making her feel so young. She lifted one of her legs into the air, while then spreading her pussy lips invitingly with the other.

"Go ahead boy… tonight I'll make you into a man." She bit her lips and eyed him so seductively; no straight male would ever be to turn this offer down.

Sōma swallowed hard but didn't hesitate. He directed his swollen member at her entrance, and with both hands on her plump thighs, he pushed his cock hard into her wet and needy cunt.

"Ahhhh!" Yaeko let out a deep moan, completely caught off guard at his sudden entrance. She was expecting him to take it slow. His thrust was so strong, and his cock fit her walls so snugly, that he actually pushed her over the edge and she came hard with just him entering her. Yaeko closed her eyes in pure bliss, loving the feeling of a hard young cock between her legs.

 _They were a perfect match._

He was not even that deep in her and her flower was clinging to him like the last man on earth.

Sōma however had other plans, than letting the gorgeous woman below him rest. The feeling of a mature woman's body was like nothing else. And the way her vagina gripped his cock with such need, he was now nothing but a lust filled boy.

He was like a child in a candy shop.

Throwing all care aside, he started to ruthlessly pump at the woman's fleshy pussy below him. It was the only thing he could do to alleviate the burning stress in his blood filled member.

Feeling his rod prodding mercilessly at her insides, Yaeko's eyes shot open and her walls tightened harder around the boy's thick cock. She had already cum once, but because of Sōma's thrusts, she was building up for a second one - even stronger climax.

The boy leaned down into Yaeko but still kept one hand wrapped around the leg she was holding up in the air. This forced her leg to stretch even further back, as it made room for him to plow her even deeper. His other hand once again seeked out her large rack where he guided one of her breasts into his mouth.

Yaeko was in paradise, as she let him have his way with her however he pleased. She squeezed her eyes shut, and grabbed hold of his shoulders as he fucked her deeper and deeper. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. God, her pussy lips felt like they were going numb with pleasure.

Keeping at his pace, her walls were starting to tighten now and Sōma could also feel his end near. The inside of her pussy was amazing and he didn't want to stop. He never knew a mature woman could make him feel this good. He kept pushing on harder and faster, all the while trying to maintain his cool, as he didn't want this feeling to end. Her fleshy body, her meaty legs, and huge bosom; it was all pushing him closer and closer to the eventual outcome. She was so fucking sexy; he was going to blow his load at any minute.

Though there was only one problem. Through their love making, Yaeko had put him in a vice grip with her legs, holding his waist captive.

Removing his lips from her breasts, Sōma brought his face to hers.

"Business lady, I'm… I'm going to… soon!" He panted, his words barely even coherent to her ear. He was trying his best to let her know. She needed to remove her leg lock from his waist so he could pull out. Through it all, he forgot to even put on a condom!

Yaeko looked at him with lust filled eyes; sweat dripping down her face and her entire body for that matter from their intense lovemaking.

"I-I told you already! C-Call me Yaeko!" She was actually able to get out through mangled breaths. "And shoot it inside me! It's a safe day! I want your seed!" She screamed. The elder woman then kissed him fiercely and squeezed her legs harder around the boy's waist. She left him no option. Sōma was trapped. He couldn't pull out even if he wanted to.

This was it. It was over. The way her meaty thighs gripped his waist was too much for him to bear. Add to the fact that as she squeezed down harder on him, the harder her pussy clamped down on his cock. Yup, he could only take so much more.

With a few final fanatic and hard pumps, Sōma growled though their kiss as he slammed into her one last time and poured his seed deep into the woman below him. He moved both hands to her ass as he did so, pushing himself as deep he could. His cock was so far up her tight snatch, it felt like he was emptying his load deep into her stomach. Yaeko cooed as she felt his hot seed invade her insides, and climaxed hard as well at the erotic feeling of being impregnated.

She was almost regretting it was a safe day. This boy. She wanted him all to herself. Still keeping him trapped between her legs, she milked Sōma until his cock started to go limp within her walls.

The boy was now completely exhausted lying on top of her, and once she finally let go of him, he rolled off her and onto his side of the bed.

Yaeko looked at him and smiled, more than pleased at his lovemaking. He was a bit in experienced, but god it was still a good fuck. She could only imagine what he would be like once he had a couple more rounds under his belt.

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Neyy… Sōma… Thank you."

Her eyes were soft and now that all the lust was gone, Sōma could tell the beautiful woman was truly sincere with her words.

He gave her his typical boyish grin, also more than appeased at their lovemaking, his lust finally dying down. "I always aim to please!"

God she wished she were younger. This boy… she was in love. Pushing his face into her large bust, she held him there possessively.

"Shut up," she said playfully. "Though… would you mind running the restaurant more often… I wouldn't mind coming by and visiting every now and then..."

Hearing muffled voices below her, she looked down only to realize she was stifling him with her large breasts. She almost had to stop herself from laughing at how comical the scene was.

"Jeez, why do I feel like you had this planned from the beginning?"

Yaeko laughed whole-heartedly. Oops, guess she was caught... "Planning is part of my job after all..."

She winked at him and then started to stroke his cock again. Within moments, the boy was hard once more.

She smirked. God she loved them young.

 _Especially this one._

She was going to milk him dry.

* * *

 **Edit: 13/7/15**

Thanks as always Kusabi! Know what, since you're always tirelessly correcting my work. I really do appreciate it. Ok, Hojo it is next!

 **Author's Note:**

And that's that! Whooooo! First girl added to the harem. And man… that's not a girl we got there Sōma! That's a woman! Hahaha. Anyways, I loved her character design as was actually sad that we did not get to see more of her. I would have actually been really pleased if I saw Minegasaki again. She was quite the character and when I was reading the manga, which I had started at like chapter 2. And I thought she was actually going to be a main character because of the level of attention given to her character design haha.

Oh wells, here's to her, and giving her some love! Next girl up… hmmm we'll see. Maybe you guys can choose and whoever get's the most votes is the next one. I won't be doing Erina or Megumi anytime soon. Mainly because they are the two most popular. But I will… they will get their lovey time with Sōma. And when they do, it's going to be hot ;p

I already have a list of girls and I think I got an idea for the next chap. But if anyone has a convincing argument as to why I should write a certain girl next, maybe I can go that way… Well, we'll just play it by ear then.

See you next time.


	3. Like No Other

ShokuSexy No Sōma: Harem Challenge

 **Chapter 2**

 _Like No Other_

Making his way down the halls, Yukihira Sōma hummed to himself as he wandered about aimlessly. He was beyond bored and decided to just take a stroll around Tōtsuki, hoping he'd find something to preoccupy himself with.

Going around another bend, he spotted one of his favorite duos leaving some random classroom and couldn't help but smile. His boredom would sure to be solved by those two.

"Nakiri! Hishoko! What's up?"

Erina and Hisako turned to find the redhead now beside them and the blonde couldn't help but freeze up. Her heart's mortal enemy! She glared at him without a second thought.

 _This man… the more she saw him, the more her heart ached._

Why was he here? She wanted to ignore him and walk away but her aide seemed to have taken a liking to him, and judging by the big smile on her face, Hisako was starting to warm up to the nickname he gave her.

"Sōma-kun!" the pinkette beamed. "What are you doing here? Were you invited to taste Hōjō's cooking too? You're a bit late you know..."

Sōma raised a brow at that and cocked his head to the side, clearly indicating he had no clue about anything of the sort. Erina turned away, not wanting to face him. Her face was already growing red just because of his sheer presence.

"O-Obviously not," she said. "W-Why would anyone want his opinion anyways?"

Sōma just grinned at the little princess, not paying any mind to her critical words. Erina could envision the cocky smile he was sending her way without even looking and it caused her to fluster a bit. Mistaking this for something wrong, Sōma placed a hand on her shoulder and forcibly turned her to face him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked.

Erina blushed even harder and hesitantly, brushed his hand off her shoulder; not wanting to admit she liked the heat of his touch. The way he was looking at her now, grinning like some oaf though his eyes held a bit of concern… she… she couldn't stand it!

"W-Why are you looking at me like that!" Erina's face was now completely red as Sōma focused on her. "A-And stop smiling!"

He grinned at her even more, now rest assured she was acting normal again. He also loved the fact that he was getting her fired up. He couldn't help it, teasing her was one of his favorite pastimes.

"I can't smile at a friend?" he coyly responded.

"N-No! Not like that!" Erina huffed, and crossed her arms. "A-And for the last time, we're not friends!"

Sōma laughed at her response and Hisako joined in as well. Watching these two, she always found it amusing.

' _Friends with him? Hah! When hell freezes over!'_ Erina thought. But she couldn't fight against the quickening of her heartbeat every time he looked her way. And she also couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking. Too bad Sōma just caught her, and he smirked which made her fluster even more and burn up under his steady gaze.

Seeing her overly nervous, a mischievous flicker crossed the red-devil's eye. Deciding to act upon his wicked idea, he closed the gap between them and wrapped an arm possessively around her, pulling her into him.

"Ahh!" Erina gasped, as she was now pulled into Sōma in some kind of romantic one-armed hug.

"If we're not friends? Then what are we?" He asked her huskily, looking deep into her orchid eyes.

Erina looked up at him, lost in his arms, and was completely speechless. Being this close to him, her body pulled up against his… her entire thought process shut down. The blonde's mouth opened-and-closed, at a complete loss at his actions. She didn't even know what to say.

Sōma let out a soft chuckle, knowing he was being a bit cruel. Erina always seemed cold from afar, but whenever he put her in situations like these, she just turns to jelly. He then turned to her aide and winked at the pinkette who was also blushing at his actions.

"What will we ever do with her? Huh Hisako?"

Hisako reddened even more while looking at the two, embarrassed by Sōma's bold actions and at the fact that she was caught in the middle. She fancied them both but when choosing between them, it was a pretty tough choice. Her Erina-sama? Or the boy slowly changing her for the good? She couldn't decide.

"Uhh… Umm… I…"

"Anyways," Sōma started, deciding not to keep the aide under pressure. "Hōjō's got a new dish right? Can't wait to try it!"

Without any further delay and after giving Erina's hips a teasing squeeze, he released his hold on the blonde and made his way past the girls and headed inside the room they just left.

Erina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and clenched her chest. It always seemed to come alive every time she was around him. Even more so after he just held her. Her small frame was a perfect fit in his arms. A little part of her wanted them to stay like that… even if it was just for a few more seconds.

Hisako watched her knowingly and smiled.

"Come Erina-sama! We still have much to do today."

"Y-Yes…" Erina agreed and after composing herself headed off with Hisako.

The two girls caught up in their own conversation, somehow failed to notice the loud thump that happened on the other side of the door.

* * *

"Ughhh…" Sōma groaned. Looking up, the bright light above him only made his vision blurrier. He had a pounding headache and was completely disoriented. Below him, he could feel the cold of the ground seeping into his back. "What happened?" he mumbled to himself.

Sōma's rustling on the floor alerting her, Hōjō put down her phone, closing some game she was playing to pass the time, and walked over to the boy.

"I see you're finally awake Yukihira-san, It's about time. It's already night." she said. "And I kind of reacted out of instinct and knocked you unconscious by the way… I was not expecting anyone after Erina-sama and her aide, and you startled me."

Sōma's head was still ringing but what did she say! He heard her correct right? Did she just say she knocked him out by pure instinct? All because he came in uninvited? And how could she even say that so calmly? She acted like she did nothing wrong!

"Ughhh…" the boy groaned again. It was all he could do, feeling completely dazed. After a few more seconds, he found the strength to sit up and rubbed his head softly. "Hōjō… you can be pretty violent when you want to be huh? You're quite the woman…"

He had no idea why he said the last part about her being a strong woman or such. He figured it was because he was still a bit dazed.

She smirked at his claim and after cocking her head in a superior fashion, looked down on him condescendingly.

"Too bad I can't say the same for your gender…"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Sōma was as lost as ever. Disoriented and more confused, it was definitely not helping the pounding headache he was having.

"All men are driven by their urges," she then flicked her head to Sōma's lower body, and Sōma's eyes followed, only to pop open in complete shock.

He had a raging hard on. He had no idea why but his lower friend was practically bursting with energy for absolutely no reason at all! Sōma could only inwardly sigh, knowing he wasn't at fault here but Hōjō probably wouldn't understand.

"I had thought differently about you after the Autumn Elections and because of the Moon Banquet Festival… And after Megumi revealed to me you were the source of her strength I sort of had high expectations. But I guess I should of known. You're like all the other men in this world… I'm a bit disappointed."

Sōma shook his head, not sure how he could explain himself. Sometimes guys get hard-ons… it's as simple as that. They just get hard and there is absolutely nothing they can do about it. It's one of the few flaws of being a man. It happens when they wake up, it happens when they might want to sleep. Hell, he'd be lying if he were to say he didn't get the occasional hard on every time he saw a nice pair of legs. He wouldn't be a man otherwise. But saying something like that… it wouldn't really help him in this situation.

Especially towards someone like Hōjō, who to Sōma seems to have overly feminist tendencies.

Said woman then walked up to him and pressed her foot against the bulge on his pants. Sōma couldn't help but let out another groan, this time, not because of his headache. The burning that started to form in his pants from the friction of her toes distracted him from even thinking about why she was without shoes to even begin with.

"Hah!" Hōjō shook her head at the boy below her. "Even you… Yukihira-san are driven by your urges. Men truly are disgusting."

Sōma grit his teeth trying to control himself but it was to no avail. Feeling the heat of her bare feet pressed against his groin was starting to get him horny whether he wanted to be or not. And the woman's appearance in front of him wasn't helping either.

She was in her famous daring-red cheongsam; the well tailor-made dress clinging to her every curve nicely. Every man in Tōtsuki knew the outfit, an image of it burned into their minds the day they saw it during the Autumn Election. It had to be custom fit the way the slit on the sides stopped just enough for the imagination. And the intensity at which it hugged her bountiful bosom made her chest seem even more fruitful than what they actually were.

"H-Hōjō, please… I think we have a misunderstanding…" Sōma's breathing started to become ragged as the purple haired vixen toyed with his member with her toes from above.

"Oh really… what am I misunderstanding then?" She pressed her feet harder into his groin. "Hmmm? Seems I have all the answers I need here."

"Ughhh…" Sōma grunted unable to respond, and threw his head back at the pleasurable feeling of being massaged by her feet.

"Since you seem unconvinced, I'll show you just how easy it is to control a man…" Removing her foot from his groin, Hōjō knelt down and unzipped Sōma's pants, allowing his member the exit it so needed.

"Pathetic…" she said. "You can't even contain your excitement." Though she was a bit impressed by his package. His cock was above average in length, bigger than most, but what really piqued her interest was how thick it was. Just the sheer girth of it made her slightly wet but she brushed that thought aside. She then reached out and took his cock into her hands, feeling the extraordinary amount of heat it was releasing. Her fingers felt like they were gripping a burning rod, and his cock was so thick, they barely made it all the way around. And that pulsing it was doing! Giving off that strong feeling of need, she couldn't help but start to stroke it feverishly.

"Hnnggg!" Sōma bit back a moan, trying to keep himself calm from her expert hand-job. She smirked at his reaction, as expected. Just like a typical pig of a man. She then gripped his cock tighter between her fingers and stroked it even harder. She was going to make him cum right here with just her hands, and then laugh at how weak his self-control was.

 _Like how weak all men were._

Feeling his member swelling up between her slender fingers, making it fatter than what she deemed possible, Hōjō knew his end was near. She stroked with more purpose now, ready to make the boy feel shame. Make him realize just how feeble and predictable his sex is.

' _Men,_ ' she thought. ' _They're all the same._ '

She stroked.

And stroked.

And stroked some more.

However he never came. His eventual release at her masterful hands was so expected that she was completely caught off guard and frustrated when he didn't come. She squeezed his cock even tighter as if trying to choke it and started to pump ruthlessly, watching the twisting changes of the boy's face before her. Though no matter what she did, she was no closer to finishing him off.

Her once domineering eyes turned to purple orbs of irritation. She was starting to feel like just a hand-job like she assumed wasn't going to prove her point.

Letting go of his swollen member, Hōjō watched him in complete disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Did he really not reach climax from that wonderful hand-job she provided? The majority of men before him that were lucky enough to even be bestowed a service like this by her crumbled at just that. To make matters worse, a strained smirk but a cocky smile none-the-less appeared on the boy in front of her.

"Not all of us are like the men you think we are Hōjō…" Sōma said. He had used up a lot of energy trying to control himself but it was worth it. Her fingers… they had his cock screaming to ejaculate, however he had no clue how he found it in himself to hold back. He thanked the gods. He wanted to prove a point to her. She shouldn't put all men in the same boat. "You're going to have to try better than that if you want to group me like the rest."

Hōjō's eyes thinned as she glared at him. The man in front of her… he was directly challenging her view on men. Was she wrong about them after all? She didn't want to believe it. It would change everything she's ever believed in. All her resolve against their gender… it's what made her strong. She'll be damned if he proved her wrong with just this.

"Fine…" Hōjō pushed hard against the boy's chest, now forcing him to lie fully flushed against the floor. She then crawled over to him and placed her fingers on his lips. "Lick it."

Sōma raised a brow at her but judging from the steely gaze she was giving him, there were no hidden meanings behind her words. Why she wanted him to lick her fingers, he didn't know but if that's what she wanted, that's what she'll get. And so Sōma did; he licked her fingers making sure to wet them thoroughly. He even went the extra mile and sucked on each of her fingers individually, which more than pleased Hōjō.

He was pretty good with his tongue. She would give him that. And the way he was sensually licking her fingers, it was definitely a turn on. She didn't have to try hard to imagine what it would feel like if his tongue were on her pussy lips. God she bet that would feel amazing.

"I see your eager to meet your end," she said and pulled her hand away. Now with her wet hand, she slipped it between the slit of her classic dress and inside her panties. Using his spit as lubrication, Hōjō started to rub against her folds getting her even hornier than what she already was. To tell the truth, she didn't need any of his spit to get her wet. She was already dripping like a faucet. But she had to keep up this act. She had to make it seem like she was the one in control. Though she couldn't even deny it to herself anymore. This man. He was exciting her. That in itself was already something most men could cheer about and die happy. But she wouldn't let him know that. As she played with herself from above, her cold steely look was now something of the past. Her face heated up exceptionally but she still tried to hold her own. She wanted to dominate this man and prove to him how much more superior she was than him. But the passion building up inside her was starting to take root.

Sōma looked up at her and couldn't deny how sexy she looked playing with herself above him. Her fingers slipping in and out of her wet cunt was making that sloshing sound to signal she was more than wet. The way her eyes looked so lustfully at him, as if begging him to prove her wrong. He couldn't look into them anymore. If he did, he would lose this fight. He closed his eyes, not trying to excite himself any further. If he was going to prove Hōjō wrong, he needed all the strength he could muster.

Deciding she was wet enough, Hōjō lowered herself so now she was straddling herself above his abdomen. With one hand, she rolled up the skirt tails of her notoriously tight cheongsam and moved aside her panties. Then with her other, she grabbed hold of his cock, and she positioned him at her entrance.

"I'll prove to you how weak your sex is." Slow and steady, Hōjō lowered herself onto his cock, her pussy lips slowly devouring Sōma's penis on the way down; as if it was eating him inch by inch.

Sōma kept his eyes squeezed shut and threw his head back, the feeling of her tight heated walls wrapped around his cock sending pure waves of bliss throughout his body. Above him, Hōjō tried her best to remain cool on the outside. Due to the sheer girth of his cock and the intensity at which he was spreading her pussy, even though she was the one controlling the pace, her body was shaking internally with pleasure.

Biting her lips to keep her steeled, she lowered herself complexly onto him so now they were one; her flower was now kissing the sheathe of his cock. Panting much like the boy below her, she didn't imagine he would fill her up like this. He was practically stretching her walls to its limit.

Sōma trying to control himself as well below her opened his eyes now and looked at her daringly. Seeing her face flushed and sweaty, he could tell she was in the same situation as him. This gave him some confidence and much needed resolve knowing she was definitely feeling it as much as he was.

Both wanted to prove the other wrong, that their view was correct. And one way or another, one of them was going to give in.

"What's the matter?" He breathed out rather cockily. "You haven't moved an inch since you've sat on me, and you're making a face like you're in love. Does it really feel that good?"

Hōjō grit her teeth and glared at him. This man… fine! She sucked up the immense pleasurable feeling building up between her legs and started her ride on him slowly.

Sōma groaned at the newfound pleasure and found himself reaching out his hands to place them on Hōjō's meaty thighs. Why in the hell did he egg her on? This only ended up causing more strain on him. However before Sōma could grab hold of her thighs for support, the woman grabbed his hands and entwined her fingers with his, and pushed his hands onto his chest. She was going to be the one dictating this ride, not him.

She would show him! How dare he mock her?

She picked up her pace, riding him now like the fierce woman she was, like a professional jockey riding a trophy bred horse; pumping and grinding Sōma's cock deeper and deeper inside of her. Sōma's strained grunts of weakening control below her were music to the woman's ears. However she couldn't help but join in on the instrumental occasionally. Some of her own once concealed moans were now starting to escape her. Riding the well-endowed boy below her was definitely more than she bargained for. He was providing to be quite the stallion.

She had to give him that. His cock was the best she's ever had. It was rock hard and thick, causing her pussy to squeal every time she lifted off and pushed back down onto him. She couldn't deny they were a perfect match. Looking into the eyes of her lover below her, she watched him intently as she neared her climax.

"Y-Yukihira…" she said through raspy breaths. Sōma kept silent below the dominating girl as she continued to ride him. "Y-You… you really are ughhhh… something else!"

With that said, Hōjō started to bounce on his cock at a faster pace, wanting to reach climax as soon as she could. She was giving into her lust. She couldn't take it any more. His cock was just that good, and she needed this so bad. She hadn't climaxed from a man in so long! But this red-haired chef… he was an exception. Slamming down violently onto the boy one final time, she moaned his name to the heavens climaxing hard on Sōma's cock.

"Yukihiraaa-AAAHHHH!" She moaned, riding out her climax as she did so, grinding fiercely against his cock. He was balls-deep inside of her and she loved the feeling of her flower eating his cock whole. Her rapid movements however slowly came to a stop as she fell on top of him utterly exhausted.

Sōma below her did everything in the name of god to not release inside of her. At least not now... He didn't want it to end like this. Yes he had gained some respect in her eyes after that little show of stamina from her hand-job. But he wanted to prove a point to this woman Hōjō… she had her fun. Now it was his turn.

The purple haired dominatrix lied on his chest unable to move, their bodies still connected by their lower halves. Hōjō was still instinctively grinding her lower hips lightly, causing her pussy walls to stretch at Sōma's still seriously hardened member. While she was physically drained, her pussy was still hungry for more. Her lust wasn't sated yet but her body was at its limit. She had not orgasmed like that in such a long time. Every slight movement due to her grinding sent shocks from her heated core to throughout her wearied frame. But she just couldn't get enough of the feeling. She felt so fulfilled.

 _The feeling of his cock filling her was like the boy filling some missing void in her life. Like a puzzle, missing one piece. And Sōma was here to find it._

The boy now finding his hands released from her beastly grip, placed one of his hands on Hōjō's firm behind and squeezed softly, but firmly enough to catch the tired girl's attention. She slowly raised herself slightly up off him, using her elbows as support.

Sōma smiled at her and leaned forward kissing her. He sucked on her lips and with Hōjō having no strength to fight him off, Soma forced his tongue inside her mouth. Lapping at her tongue for a few minutes, he pulled away from the steamy kiss leaving a small string of saliva that connected the two. He then leaned back down much amused by the blush on her face, and also snapping the thin strand of spit that kept their lips connected.

Hōjō glared at him. Though with that intense blush playing on her features, Sōma would hardly call that a glare.

"Y-You… Why? Why do you make me feel so good?"

The boy just laughed, and then pushed himself up once more, this time coming all the way up into a sitting position. And still full of energy, he started to pump in and out of her as she sat in his lap, their lower bodies having remained connected from their last romp. He was trying to get her back in the mood and he was more than succeeding. Though Hōjō didn't need much convincing since her pussy lips was already begging for seconds. Hell the way her walls were gripping onto his cock, it was like they never wanted him to leave.

He started to pinch her breasts through her dress, playing with her hefty chest. Hōjō had a pretty nice rack on her and Sōma almost felt bad that he didn't pay much attention to them. Oh wells, maybe another time he would give them the loving they deserved. Before leaving them completely though, he pinched her nipples hard which sent jolts of pain and pleasure though Hōjō.

She moaned at his roughness, and being the opportunist that he was, Sōma captured her lips in heated kiss. The weakened female opened her mouth for Sōma's tongue to roam. He licked at her tongue slowly, prodding it in the same rhythm he was entering in and out of her from below. It was like he was screwing her in two places. Every time he gave her pussy a small pump, he attacked her tongue. Breaking their sexy little kiss, Sōma bit on the purple haired woman's lower lip before giving her a teasing smile.

"Hey Hōjō, let's go again, this time from behind…"

She looked at him as if he couldn't be serious. But the feeling of his sturdy cock still inside her was telling her he was definitely going to ravish her now. She began to moan lightly from his continued pumps below her, and couldn't deny she was more than horny again. He was setting her core on fire with every teasing thrust. And her body was reacting to him on its own without her permission. Her pussy lips relaxed and squeezed on his cock, as if begging Sōma on its own to fuck her.

Hōjō bowed her head in defeat. The shame... wasn't she supposed to be the one in control here?

"F-Fine…" She didn't want to say much. She was afraid her mouth would betray her and reveal she loved every bit of this. Instead, this time she did as she was told and just got into position; much like Sōma did before her when she commanded him to lick her fingers.

Now on all fours and Sōma situated behind her, Hōjō bit her lips in anticipation. Was he really not out of stamina? Judging by how hard his cock was inside her just a few seconds ago, she didn't even know why she questioned it. When she climaxed from riding him she wasn't even thinking about what was going on below her. Though the more she thought about it, the more she realized he didn't cum yet. If he were to fuck her now… she would go crazy. Her entire guard was down... she would surely crumble to this man if he was going to go for another round.

Sōma raised his hand and smacked her hard across the ass snapping her out of her musings. She turned her head and gave him her best attempt at a glare. Sōma though was the least bit fazed, and her attempt at scaring him off had the opposite effect, as Sōma found himself getting more turned on at her sexy defiant look than anything else.

Feeling his cock pulse, he smacked it against her dripping flower signaling he was about to give her the fuck of her life.

"Let's make this a night you won't forget." And without further delay, Sōma rammed his cock deep into Hōjō.

"Ahhh!" She let out a loud moan, completely un-expecting him to plunge inside her with such force and it didn't stop there. He was relentless. Sōma kept up with the amount of intensity he used when he entered her and continued to pound away at Hōjō from behind.

"S-Sōma-kun!" She screamed, moving past all formalities and calling the boy by his first name now. "S-Slower! P-Please!" His rough approach was causing her to lose strength in her arms. No longer having the power to keep herself up, Hōjō's two hands that were used for support gave out and now she was flushed against he floor with only her rear raised up.

The boy's smirk grew wider but he wasn't going to let up. She had asked for this, teasing him with her foot-job and even knocking him unconscious even if it was by mistake. He smacked her soft behind one more time, which caused her to squeal. In fact, he loved that sound so much he started to spank her as he roughly fucked her from behind. And if that didn't get his point across, Sōma decided to further answer her question with a much bolder statement.

Reaching out one of his hands, he grabbed hold of the plume of hair on her head, the part that made her hairstyle very unique. Pulling back on the plume, he caused her body to arch upwards into a "u" shape. He wasn't going to give her anytime to rest. She could do plenty of that when this was over. Seeing her in this position, completely at his mercy, Sōma couldn't help but get even more excited. Seemingly inhumane, he started to pump in and out of her at an even a faster rate pushing himself to a new high.

He wanted to fuck away that haughty attitude towards men. He wanted to screw away the blind outlook on sex, and make her realize both men and women are equals. And if he couldn't succeed at that, at least burn the memory of his cock dominating her pussy in her mind.

He just continued to pump and pump, each thrust harder than the last. His cock going deeper and deeper every time. The sound of his balls smacking against her clit and flower every time he penetrated her intensified, as he quickened his pace.

"Hōjō!" He grunted.

"Ahhhhh…." The Chinese chef below him mewled in response. She couldn't even trust herself to answer coherently. Her body was now his. He could fuck her however he wanted. This tight pussy of hers… it belonged to his cock, and his cock only.

"Hōjō! This feeling…" Sōma kept on going completely enamored with the sensation of her tight walls squeezing him. Her lower lips were so snug and wet, and the way her ass worked as a cousin, providing a soft recoil for how hard he was slamming in and out of her was amazing. "I could keep fucking you forever!"

Hōjō was in heaven. Already pushed to climax once and little did Sōma know, she had come instantaneously again when he entered her from behind, she was on the verge of cumming for a third time. Never before had she experienced something like this, especially cumming three times in one go. Also letting her partner have all the power and just letting herself escape away into ecstasy was something new to her. But being dominated like this… she never thought being on the receiving end would feel so great!

He was being so rough with her and she loved it… Arching back a bit further, easing the strain he was putting on her lower back as well as pushing herself deeper into him, Hōjō turned her head to give the red-haired chef a look of pure passion.

"Yukihir-Ahhhhhhhh… Sōmaaaaaaaaa…"

"Hōjōōōōōōōō!" He moaned back.

Both could feel it.

The end of their little duel was now at its final stage.

Placing a hand around her waist, he pulled her up so they were sitting up on their knees and her back was flushed against his chest. He continued to fuck her upright and she continued to push her luscious bum harder against him to get him deeper inside of her. In this position, she was sitting on his lap like a chair, with his cock deep in her dripping snatch. Now leaning over her neck, Sōma kissed along her jaw line as his lips sought out hers once more.

Hōjō turned her face to get to make eye contact with him. Not even waiting for the boy to reach her lips, she kissed him eagerly. Need, lust, satisfaction, even accepting defeat? She didn't care, she was in the heat of the moment and he was fulfilling all of her sexual needs right now.

This kiss... It was perfect. And even though she still had the strength to fight his tongue, her lower body was going to collapse at any minute. Not wanting to lose to him, and taking advantage of the fact that their battle of tongues was fought in her mouth, she bit down lightly on his probing tongue keeping him trapped. Then using her tongue, she started to lick and tease his trapped one inside her mouth. Now feeling her climax, she put all her weight on her lower body and clamped down on Sōma's cock as hard as she could; effectively locking him in two places at once.

"Uhhhhmmmm…" Sōma groaned now feeling the added pressure of both her teeth and pussy walls. Hōjō returned his moan with a powerful one of her own, and the two climaxed hard in unison, completely shaking as they did so. Sōma shot his seed deep into the purple haired teen, filling her with all he had. He had held himself back for so long… the amount he was releasing inside of her was unimaginable. He was pumping her full with his entire being, so much so that copious amounts of it was starting to force itself out her pussy even though he was clogging it shut with his cock.

Now drained after emptying his load deep within Hōjō, Sōma fell onto his back in complete euphoria, and his cock popped out of her wet cunt. Hōjō's pussy started to leak uncontrollably with a mixture of Sōma's semen and her juices, now that his cock no longer keeping her lower lips shut. Also not realizing he still had his hand around Hōjō's waist while he was filling her up with his essence, the redhead actually pulled the strong willed woman with him, making her collapse on top of him.

A fierce blush was plastered on her exhausted face and Sōma couldn't help but find it attractive. She looked so beautiful to him right now, her face showing every sign of a pleased lover.

Hōjō cooed at the feeling of having Sōma's seed run rampant inside of her. It made her feel so warm inside.

"You know Hōjō… you can be quite cute when you want to be…" Sōma said below her, his hands massaging her lower abdomen as he said so.

"E-Eh! Shut up! I-I don't need to hear that from you!"

Sōma laughed and then snaked his hand lower, and patted Hōjō's dripping honey-pot teasingly.

"You know what else is cute? The way you grip tighter onto my cock every time I enter you..."

"S-Shut up!" Hōjō was so flustered and it only made Sōma laugh a bit more. God she was so cute.

"Oh yeah? Make me."

Eyes lit up from his challenge, Hōjō readied herself for round two.

Her conversations with Megumi before about the redhead were all true. The pigtailed girl was right. Yukihira Sōma… he was definitely like no man she's ever known.

* * *

 **Edit: 12/23/15, 10:33 AM**

As always thank you for the help Kusabi! I'll try harder next time friend. Also made a couple of other fixes to certain lines.

 **Authors Note** : That's Hōjō down! Bang! That makes two to the harem. Hmmm… For some odd reason I feel like I need to add more but this is already long enough lol. Hmm... it just feels… Idk. I hope that's actually not true because I wanted to write something really well for you Kusabi! Maybe because I'm writing it for someone, I feel like it's not good enough… I don't know. Anyways, I hope you like it and everyone else.

I also know whom I will be writing about in chapters 3 and 4. I have their plot's set already so maybe after I finish chapter 2 of Hollow, I'll see about chapter 3 of this story. Chapter 3 will consist of **Alice** and her mother **Leonora**. Chapter 4 will be **Hisako**. ;)

And OMG! I'm glad so many people actually enjoy this crazy ass story haha. This was only meant to be a little something on the side but I'm glad even this is enjoyable for people to read. Now since it's a lot of reviews, I'll try my best to answer each without upping the word count too much.

 **Houki Minami** : LMAO. Hey, You're the one who made me like this. It's your story that started all this. I am only doing your bidding master. I hope I please you ;)

 **Ridwan-Sama** : Ryōko will get her turn trust me. Love her too.

 **Guest** : Yep, Ryōko will be used in this story at some point don't worry.

 **Sea1** : More Ryōko? LOL. Read above.

 **Elchabon** : Thank you friend. And each story is a bit independent. However they are in the same Universe. So in the end, I might make one big story with them all.

 **xMlgBlaze** : Haha I like Sōma dominating as well. Though some girls like Hōjō might prove a challenge like above.

 **Noobsaleh** : It would be too much for me to make this into a consistent plot line story. I'm not that great Noobsaleh. I'm sorry for that. And thank you, I made the change in the story.

 **Aris0114** : She will come in due time. We all know Sorina is my OTP.

 **ChaosOmega8** : My thoughts exactly. The last chapter of this story will be a bonus chapter, of Sōma going though a gauntlet of every single girl I have used in this. Sounds like fun no?

 **Taeoblood** : Yep! Alice incoming!

 **Gordaime** : Thank you!

 **Guisniperman** : Heheh. He sure is.

 **LightningDestroyer** : Yep every girl will get her shot with our stud. And not necessarily. Some chapters could be linked though. Who knows. It will all be in the same universe though.

 **A.K.A. Kusabi** : I hope you enjoyed this friend. Thank you for always being there and correcting my work. This is for you. ;)

 **Monkey.** : HAHA Yep! One Piece is my favorite. That and Shokugeki! And I'm a LUNA FAN TOOO! Yesss! I'm also a ZoRobin fan as well. Zoro is my favorite character ;p

 **Shadow-Digital** : Jun haha. She might be later down, but she will be in it.

 **FujiAppleQueen** : Ikumi will also be somewhere in here. Not to worry.

 **Gokai Red** : Hahaha My perverse friend loll. You've got some naughty ideas lol. I like that.

 **Hoowee** : LMAOOO. Your review made me laugh so hard! And don't be too focused on the timeline. We're going to be jumping around all over the place. But it will all be in the same universe. So when that final chapter comes, I'll have to see how I can tie things.

 **Godess Bubbles** : Nikumi will be in here! Promise!

 **GirugameshPanda** : Unfortunately Panda, they won't be tied like in a story format. That might be kind of rough for me considering I have no idea how I would be able to create some story like that hahaha. Or how the other girls will react to it. It would be so much for me to handle. I just don't have the skill for a story of that level.

 **Saint Danielle** : LMAOOO. Thank you friend. I appreciate it. And there will be tons in this story considering I'm pairing Sōma with all the girls. And you should! Yaeko is a babe ^_^ Also TAKI! YES! I love her. She will be definitely in this!


End file.
